Nepal
] Song Info Song 3 off of Advance Basics, 4th single off the album. Written by Ashley Buchholz, Jason Parsons, Thomas "Tawgs" SalterFrom the back of Advanced Basics lyric book Released February 11, 2014 (with Advanced Basics) Listen to the song - Nepal by USS on Soundcloud Originally played on the radio on Mar 2, 2014 on Farm Fresh,http://www.sonic1029.com/2014/03/02/47999/ a new music shows on Sonic 102.9 Edmonton. Last played on the June 8 show (show was repeated on June 10). It is unclear if it was intended to be the third single off Advanced Basics, but it was the producer's pick on the Mar 2, 2013 Farm Fresh showPete Ng and has had positive reception from fans since the release of Advanced Basics.Full disclosure: this is the editor's 2nd favourite song by USS (N/A OK is 1st) The song was played in regular air time on The Zone 91.3 (Victoria) on Feb 11, 2015 at 2:23am (PST), on Live 105.1 (Halifax) on Feb 13 at 4:36pm (AST),Twitter post that Live 105 was playing Nepal on The Peak 102.7 (Vancouver) on Feb 19 at 8:20am (PST), on Live 88.5 (Ottawa) on Feb 27 at 4:54pm (EST), on Sonic 102.9 (Edmonton) on Mar 5, 2015 at 4:56pm (MST) and on Drive 98.9 (Kingston) on Apr 9, 2015 at 11:53am (EST)@989TheDriveTrax - twitter playlist record. Not sure if the song had been played prior to these times. Unlikely that it was played before it was shown on Much Music (shortly after 6pm EST on Feb 10m 2015) Video Video was release on February 10, 2015 on Much Music (link to the video) (youtube) Filming began on September 13 in Toronto. Directed by David F. Mewa, who also directed Yin Yang and Shipwreck. MuchFACT announced that USS would receive funding for a Nepal music video on July 24, 2014.http://muchfact.ca/news/136 The song, although funky and upbeat, actually explores rather deep themes, among others, of personal growth, and the chaos and confusion faced in the process. And the video, which premiered on '''MuchMusic' on the eve of the album’s one-year mark, suits these notions to a tee. Walking the line between analog and digital imagery and with added psychedelic touches, it undoubtedly captures the essence of soul searching in the modern age. And it’s definitely a trip to watch! - [http://www.confrontmagazine.com/2015/02/watch-uss-releases-video-for-nepal-2/ ''Caroline Forest for Confront Magazine] Nepal Lyrics Lyrics taken directly from the youtube video notes (accounted for typos) On this slip trip tryin' to get a grip from my brain I rip government microchip Here I am I dont understand why Fusion of illusion Equals infinite confusion but We're all the same blood Building the same frame Stuck in the same mud Cheatin' at the same game We're all the same nerve Feeling the same pain Stuck in the same curve Rushing through the same vein When I was higher than Nepal I must of been peakin' When you were bangin' on the wall I must of been sleepin' Old pain go now Out of my head This place is lower than a crawl I must of been seekin' On this bleak streak Calibrate and tweak Shifty shadows sneak Formeldahyde and seek Neuropeptide Systems over-ride Faith is multiplied quantified Trust angel mechanic guides We're all the same blood Building the same frame Stuck in the same mud Cheatin' at the same game Were all the same nerve Feeling the same pain Stuck in the same curve Rushing through the same vein When I was higher than Nepal I must of been peakin' When you were bangin' on the wall I must of been sleepin' Old pain go now Out of my head This place is lower than a crawl I must of been seekin' Old pain go now Old pain go now If loves the apex of our religions then why do we kill each other like hungry pigeons brother? This socialistic battle White collar bred cattle Greed riding horseback Morals riding side saddle When I was higher than Nepal I must of been peakin' When you were bangin' on the wall I must of been sleepin' Old pain go now Out of my head This place is lower than a crawl I must of been seekin' I must of been seekin' I must of been seekin' Notable Lyrics "When I was higher than Nepal" "Old pain go now" "Greed riding horseback, morals riding side saddle" The first line "on this slip trip" often mistaken as "on this hip trip" or "on this sick trip" which sound close. Meaning Ash mentioned in an interview that the song is about layers and finding harbours of tranquility among the chaos. He turned to drugs to deal with it. "The more you go through life, the more layers keep peeling off."http://www.martyrmagazine.ca/2014/02/a-discussion-with-uss-about-advanced-basics/ "The song Nepal is essentially the soundtrack to my 2012. The first lyric of the chorus is, 'When I was higher than Nepal.' Mount Everest has the tallest peak in the world. So I think I hit my highest peak and subsequently my lowest valley. So that song is basically the soundtrack of me doing a somersault from the highest point in the world to the lowest point in the world."Mar 12, 2015 Todd Shapiro Show 246 (1:33:28) Nepal is a reference to Mount Everest being the highest place on Earth. To be higher than Nepal, is to go to a place of pure ecstasy. The song contains references to drugs, especially in the chorus where is starts with the highest highs and ends in the lowest lows. The verses also touch on conspiracies, politics, philosophy and society in general. Related Links Single cover art (including wallpaper) by CassadraRudolph.com Guitar Chords/Tabs (unofficial) A fan covering Nepal on Instagram References Category:Songs